Monarchia Erydanu (Mroczne Wojny)
thumb|400x400px|Flaga Monarchii Erydanu (Na mnie nie patrzcie, to był pomysł Przemka)|centreMonarchia Erydanu - chociaż Erydanem określa się całą zachodnią część Fiary, nie będącą przy okazji pod panowaniem bestii z Nieznanych Krain, mieszkańcy tego państwa nie mieli problemu z nazwaniem swego kraju w ten sposób, nawet jeśli kontrolowali niecałą połowę tych terytoriów. Kierowane przez Monarchę, Henriette Warren, tajemniczą usagi, jaka zbiegła z Mirai przed armiami cieni, jakie maszerowały od strony jeszcze wtedy Kryształowego Półwyspu. Obecnie stanowiące koalicję różnych miast Erydanu, zjednoczonych pod króliczym sztandarem, w jednym tylko celu, zażegnania niebezpieczeństwa ze strony cieni. Złożeni głównie z ludzi oraz usagi, wspierani przez liczne bandy najemników z Faraway i Sternstadtu, żołnierze Henrietty podejmują swój niezmordowany marsz w kierunku Dragh Lur, aby zmierzyć się z potężną ciemnością jaka maszeruje na nich ze wschodu. Organizacja Państwa Chociaż oficjalną głową państwa jest Henrietta, króliczyca doskonale wie, że w systemie sojuszy, koalicji i innych związków z jakich uformowała swoją armię, nie może sobie pozwolić na absolutyzm, dlatego też za cenę pokoju zdecydowała się ograniczyć nieco swój potencjał militarny i ekonomiczny, pozostawiając władcom miast pewną swobodę. Systemowi temu daleko jednak do federacji czy innej formy lig, Henrietta zdołała wszakże wymusić na władcach przysięgę posłuszeństwa, przez co ostateczna decyzja zawsze należy do niej, a że siatka szpiegowska jest w Erydanie usiana dość gęsto, kobieta dobrze wie kiedy władcy chcą wprowadzić reformę, której kobieta musi się przeciwstawić. Istnieją jednak dwa miejsca, gdzie kobieta nie musi dbać o wprowadzane przez siebie reformy, przynajmniej dopóki są one racjonalne. Pierwszym takim miejscem jest Usagi Shima, bezwzględnie oddane swej pani, mnożące się na potęgę królicze sługi Henrietty wykonują każdy jej rozkaz, bez chwili wahania. Jest to efekt połączenia indoktrynacji, jaką prowadzi się na najmłodszych przedstawicielkach gatunku, oraz działaniom kobiety, które doprowadziły do tego, że króliczyce mogą czuć gniew i stawać do prawdziwej walki. Drugim takim miejscem jest Whightland, gdzie Henrietta dorobiła się już własnej poświęconej jej świątyni, której mniejsze kopie powstają już w praktycznie każdym mieście Monarchii. Fanatycznie oddani kobiecie mieszkańcy nie kryją faktu czczenia króliczycy, a wręcz wydają się być z niego dumni. Faraway Bądźmy szczerzy, to miasto nie ma czegoś takiego jak aparat administracyjny, ma po prostu ludzi i nieludzi, jednych dość silnych aby oprzeć się tyranii drugich, kolejnych którzy takowej ulegają. Podzieleni na enklawy, złożeni z wyrzutków swoich społeczności, gardzą nawet sobą nawzajem i jedyną rzeczą jaka jest w stanie wymusić na nich poszanowanie czegokolwiek jest siła lub pieniądze. Henrietta miała jedno i drugie, miała jednak coś jeszcze, coś co dopiero zaczęło wykształcać się w mieszkańcach. Tym czymś jest poczucie celowości istnienia, wcześniej nikt w Faraway nie przejmował się swoim życiem, głównie dlatego, że jego mieszkańcy nie widzieli sensu swojej egzystencji, no może poza oddawaniem się hedonistycznym zapędom. Henrietta dała im cel i co ważne, zjednoczyła ich w dążeniu do niego, w dążeniu do stworzenia czegoś chwalebnego i godnego pochwały. Naturalnie to poczucie to efekt propagandy króliczycy, ale jest to bardzo skuteczne narzędzie, przez które miasto jest praktycznie wyludnione, gdyż wszyscy zdolni do noszenia broni poszli za Usagi. Sternstadt Usytuowane na szlaku handlowym między dwoma potężnymi państwami, miasto to nigdy nie narzekało na brak środków finansowych, przez co jego władców było stać zarówno na luksusowe dobra, jak i porządne zabezpieczenia dla wszystkich dóbr jakie były składowane w mieście. Bazujące głównie na wszelkiej maści usługach, to jest budowie i naprawie statków, zapewnianiu noclegu, pożywienia, a także miłego towarzystwa i napitków, oraz na możliwości prowadzenia wymiany handlowej, Sternstdat szybko stał się jednym z jeśli nie najbogatszym miastem Fiary, a także jednym z największych. Z funduszy jakie zdobywał Sternstadt mógł pozwolić sobie na stworzenie, wyszkolenie i wyposażenie pokaźnej armii najemników, uzbrojonych w najróżniejszą broń i uzbrojenie. Z czasem te awanturnicze bandy złożone głównie z ludzi, rzadziej doprawiane innymi rasami, jakie na masową skalę płodziło miasto stały się znane w całym Erydanie oraz na pustyniach Mamirjo. Wolne Marchie Ta koalicja wolnych miast jest dość ciekawym, tworem. Połączeni seriami zagrożeń jakie spadały na nich z Morza Traw, Gór Rozjemcy, oraz Ciernistego Wybrzeża do czasu pojawienia się Świętej Usagi, w swoich miastach poszczególni zarządcy byli władcami absolutnymi, nikt nie ingerował w ich sposób władania ziemiami ani to jak prowadzą swoją politykę, a przynajmniej robiono to tak długo jak wszyscy wywiązywali się ze swych obietnic, polegających głównie na wzajemnym wsparciu w walce oraz pomocy w odbudowie uszkodzeń, jakie wynikały z działań wojennych. Pojawienie się Henrietty zmieniło właściwie niewiele, nie licząc faktu, że znaczna część wojsk ubyła z miast aby walczyć na frontach w jej imieniu. Margoth To miasto pod wieloma względami przypomina Faraway, z tą tylko subtelną różnicą, że jego mieszkańcy nie maja w zwyczaju stałego rzucania się sobie do gardeł, zamiast tego wspólnymi siłami starają się oni rozbudowywać, tworzyć i ulepszać swój dom. Chociaż każda enklawa w Margoth jest tak naprawdę autonomią, wszyscy ich zarządcy słuchają się głównie przedstawicieli rodu Margoth. Ta rodzina, od nazwiska której swoją nazwę wzięła cała lokacja, od pokoleń przewodzi wszystkim innym grupom, z rozwagą doradzając swym towarzyszom niedoli egzystencjalnej w kwestiach obronności, przygotowań do walki, a nawet w sprawach tak trywialnych jak to, czym obsiewać pola, żeby oczekiwać lepszych rezultatów. Siłą Margoth są jego kopalnie i huty. Mieszkańcy tego miasta zawsze muszą być gotowi do walki, do obrony swej ojczyzny, wiecznie muszą więc konserwować swą broń, tworzyć nową i naprawiać starą, w rezultacie stali się oni prawdziwymi mistrzami metalurgii potrafiącymi produkować masowe ilości uzbrojenia, w ilościach i z jakością z jaką konkurować mogą jedynie krasnoludy. Rasy należące do Monarchii Erydanu Chociaż Faraway zapewniło Henrietcie bardzo bogaty wachlarz ras jakich mogła użyć na polu bitwy na początku istnienia swego państwa, obecnie przedstawiciele tych ras są bardzo nieliczni, jeśli zestawić ich z tymi dominującymi. Co więcej armia nieludzi z Faraway uległa widocznemu wykruszeniu, głównie na skutek licznych wojen w jakich brali udział mieszkańcy tego miasta, zwłaszcza w czasie walk o Sternstadt i w trakcie konfliktu z wampirami zamieszkującymi Cierniste Wybrzeże. Obecnie trzonem państwa Henrietty są ludzie pochodzący z właściwie wszystkich miast jakie kontroluje Henrietta, oraz usagi, które kobieta hoduje na swoich wyspach Usagi Shima. Następne jeśli idzie o liczby są krasnoludy, pochodzące z Margoth, Faraway, a w największych liczbach z Południowej Marchii. Pozostałe rasy, nawet jeśli występują nie mają raczej realnego wpływu na gospodarkę i potencjał militarny kraju. Ludzie Stanowiący trzon populacji państwa Henrietty, te ciekawskie, wszędobylskie i bardzo silne w swych liczbach istoty są absolutną podstawą właściwie każdego państwa usagi. Ludzie sprawują kontrolę nad niemal wszystkimi terenami jakie kobieta ma we władaniu; nawet jeśli to krasnoludy kierują wysiłkami budowniczych, to ludzie są tymi, którzy wykonują ich polecenia stawiając kolejne umocnienia, mury, wieże i inne fortyfikacje dla miast, a także zwykłe domy, w których później ci i inni ludzie mieszkają; to w zdecydowanej większości ludzie zajmują się rybołówstwem, rolnictwem, wycinką drzew czy pozyskiwaniem materiałów do budowy osad, okrętów, a także do tworzenia broni i pancerzy dla armii usagi. Ludzie stanowią także znaczną część armii Henrietty, dzięki pochodzeniu z licznych i bardzo różnych w swych doktrynach wojennych osad, ludzie ci mogą wystawić do walki nie tylko liczną, ale i bardzo elastyczną w kwestii taktycznej siłę. Chociaż nie są to magowie z Elementaris, ludzie zwłaszcza ci pochodzący z Whightlandu, doskonale znają się na magii światła, co dodatkowo rozwija ich przydatność zarówno w kwestiach wojennych jak i społecznych, gdzie uzdrowiciele znajdują swoje zastosowanie zarówno na polu walki jak i poza nim. W końcu, ludzie stanowią drugich po usagi, najwierniejszych fanatyków Henrietty, ci którzy dali się zindoktrynować postaci świętego awatara Tiary, jaką wykreowała wokół siebie króliczyca, czczą ją w wielu wypadkach równie zawzięcie, co usagi, które widzą w Henrietcie swoją wielką matkę i są bezwzględnie posłuszne jej woli. Usagi Stanowiące drugą najliczniejszą rasę, sprowadzone przez Henriette z Mirai króliki są rasą równie intrygującą co budzącą niepokój wśród właściwie wszystkich grup Erydanu, poza samą Henriettą. Bezwzględnie posłuszne swej pani, którą otaczają nabożną czcią, mnożące się na potęgę do tego stopnia, że w kilka lat stały się drugą najliczniejszą rasą Erydanu, a na dodatek w większości przypadku pozbawione cechy ograniczającej ich agresję, usagi stały się bardzo poważnym problemem dla całej Monarchii. Po pierwsze, państwo nie było przygotowane na takie ilości pożywienia, jakie raptem będzie musiało znaleźć na swych ziemiach, co więcej usagi niespecjalnie przepadają za pokarmami mięsnymi, nawet w przypadku tych, które pozbawiono blokady gniewu, wymagało to znacznego powiększenia obszaru oddanego pod uprawy. Na szczęście Cierniste Wybrzeże miało sporo gruntu, jaki po wyzwoleniu spod władzy mroku, można było oddać pod hodowlę warzyw, a z użyciem magii wegetacja takowych została przyspieszona wystarczająco, aby zaspokoić potrzeby większości królików. Pomocne było tutaj także rozszerzenie zwykłych pól uprawnych jakie już istniały, zwłaszcza tych wokół Faraway. Drugim problemem było uzbrojenie. Usagi mogły być szybkie, ale strzały z łuków i bełty z kusz wciąż były szybsze, mogły wbijać się w formacje przeciwnika z ogromną prędkością, ale potrzebna była broń, którą można by takowego zabić. Inne państwa mogły zapewnić wystarczające ilości pancerzy, zwłaszcza kolczug z Mamirjo i podkładów pod nie, wykonanych z bagnistych włókien, sam Erydan był natomiast w stanie samemu wytworzyć sobie dość grotów do lanc i łuków refleksyjnych, oraz samych wyżej wymienionych broni aby zaspokoić potrzeby króliczej armii, to jednak wiązało się z ogromnymi kosztami, których poniesienie nie wszystkim się podobało. Trzecim i ku zaskoczeniu Henrietty bardzo poważnym problemem była chuć jej królików i nie chodzi tutaj o sam fakt przyrostu naturalnego, którego kobieta się spodziewała i prawdę mówiąc na niego liczyła. Problemem był tu fakt, że jej poddane, które w dużej mierze nadal były niezdolne do agresji, oddawały się hedonistycznym aktom we właściwie wszystkich miastach. Nie żeby był to problem dla mężczyzn, którzy brali w nich udział, właściwie to miejsca takie jak Północna Marchia czy Whightland propagowały takie czyny, głosząc propagandę jakoby było to bliższe obcowanie z boskim awatarem no i dobra opcja do rozładowania napięcia. Tym czynom jawnie sprzeciwiały się jednak żony zainteresowanych i... prostytutki, które na skutek liczniejszej, tańszej i często naturalnie lepszej "obsługi" wypadały z obiegu. Henrietta zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, jakiego problemu może jej narobić armia wkurzonych bab, która mogła skutecznie zniszczyć jej pijar, ze sporymi trudnościami zapanowała nad swymi poddanymi, poprzez odblokowanie ich agresji i posłanie na front, czym znacznie odciążyła miasta, jednocześnie generując problemy jeden i dwa. Same usagi są natomiast istotkami dość delikatnymi, wszakże Henrietta zmieniła tylko ich mentalność i nawet nie wszystkich, a nie ich warunki fizyczne. Co prawda pracują one na polach uprawnych i w innych miejscach, ale nie nadają się do ciężkiej pracy fizycznej jak na przykład budowa murów. Na skutek tego Henrietta, aby nie zrobić z nich siły jednorazowego użytku, musiała zorganizować im specjalne programy treningowe i wymusić zmianę diety. Krasnoludy Chociaż stosunkowo nieliczne w zestawieniu z pozostałymi dwoma rasami, nadal jednak będące trzecią najliczniejszą, krasnoludy z Erydanu mają znaczący wpływ na to państwo, jednakże ich działalność ma raczej większe oddziaływanie na aspekt ekonomiczny niż militarny. To właśnie ci niscy, lecz bardzo silni, brodaci nieludzie są odpowiedzialni za prowadzenie większości kopalni, hut, zakładów płatnerskich i kowalskich, a także pełnią rolę inżynierów, którzy wszystkie te miejsca pracy stawiają. Czyni to krasnoludy jedną z najważniejszych i najbardziej majętnych grup społecznych, co często było powodem do zazdrości innych ras i grup społecznych, nieraz zazdrości dość dużej, aby krasnoludy musiały sobie najmować eskortę w postaci najemników ze Sternstadtu. Rzecz jasna krasnoludy pracują we wszystkich wyżej wymienionych zawodach, wliczając w to także najemników, chociaż ci pochodzą w większości z Faraway. Chociaż krasnoludy nie uznają boskości Henrietty kobieta nie ma z tym większego problemu. Praktycznie wszystkie krasnoludy, nawet te z Faraway są urodzonymi fundamentalistami, wyznającymi ideały Niethalfa, tych istot nie trzeba zapraszać na pole bitwy, sami na nie wyruszą, a ponieważ krasnolud, nawet najbiedniejszy w innych grupach uchodzi za bogacza, zawsze stać go na porządny ekwipunek, który kupi, albo zrobi sobie sam. Najbogatsze spośród krasnoludów lubią zabierać ze sobą na wojny całe kompanie zaufanych najemników, co także korzystnie wpływa na stan armii. A ponieważ krasnoludy cenią sobie wartości rodzinne, nieraz już w historii miało miejsce, że pojedyncza rodzina krasnoludów, jeśli była dostatecznie majętna była w stanie wystawić do walki własną, dobrze okrytą chorągiew najemników i krasnoludów z pomniejszych rodzin, jakie chciały do takowej dołączyć. Pozostali Nieludzie Głównie wszelkiej maści zbieranina z Farawy, rzadziej najemnicy ze Sternstadtu, ci nieludzie właściwie w całości skupieni są na aspekcie militarnym, z nielicznymi tylko wyjątkami parającymi się innymi profesjami. Tego typu grupy nieludzi najczęściej dobierają się na zasadzie segregacji rasowej, rzadziej wyznawanych przez siebie bóstw, co najlepiej widoczne jest u orków, goblinów i trolli. Takie bandy zaciągają się następnie do armii, walcząc głównie dla pieniędzy i udziału w łupach, rzadziej dla sławy i rozgłosu. Jednostki takie przydzielane są następnie do większych formacji, najczęściej złożonych z ludzi i wystawiane do walki jako całość. Naturalnie przez Monarchie Erydanu przewala się pokaźna liczba kupców innych ras, zwykle nie są to jednak rdzenni mieszkańcy państwa, więc nie wlicza się ich w to zestawienie. Gospodarka Henrietta postanowiła nie ingerować w naturalną potęgę jaką Erydanowi zapewniało jego położenie geograficzne. Zmiany w prawie tylko w niewielkim stopniu wpłynęły na handel międzynarodowy, co nie tylko pozwoliło na dalsze pozyskiwanie bogactw z tras kupieckich między Volitans a Mamirjo, ale także na zapewnieniu sobie bezpieczeństwa od ataku tych dwóch państw. Nie stawanie im na drodze korzystnie wpływało na aspekt dyplomatyczny, a ponieważ Henrietta zadbała o to, aby nieludzie z Faraway nie łupili już karawan kupieckich i flot handlowych, sytuacja miała się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Kupcy nie musieli się w końcu obawiać o to, czy grupa najemników jaką wynajmują, będzie dla nich wystarczającą protekcją. Naturalnie wciąż istniał problem dzikich hord z Morza Traw, te jednak po kampanii Henrietty mającej ochronić zjednoczone marchie, rzadko próbowały zbliżyć się do mieszkańców Erydanu. Chociaż to handel jest głównym źródłem dochodu Monarchii Erydanu, jej mieszkańcy nie mogą kupować wszystkiego co się da, muszą też zadbać o własną produkcję wszelkiej maści towarów. Naturalnie spora część środków, zwłaszcza zasobów ludzkich poświęcana jest tutaj na rolnictwo. Właściwie każde miasto Erydanu dysponuje polami uprawnymi, zdolnymi wyżywić jego mieszkańców, Henrietta potrzebowała jednak większej ilości pokarmu, nie tylko dla usagi, ale także dla całej swojej kampanii militarnej w ogóle. Cierniste Wybrzeże było jedną z odpowiedzi na jej problem, podobnie jak zmodernizowanie systemu rolnictwa Faraway, a raczej utworzenie go od podstaw, oraz wyłożenie sporej ilości środków na powiększenie pół wokół innych miast. Erydan od zawsze borykał się z problemem dostępu do surowców takich jak węgiel czy żelazo do produkcji broni, co prawda Południowa Marchia dysponowała kopalniami w Paśmie Rozjemcy, były to jednak kopalnie oddalone o wiele dni drogi, których transporty były szczególnie łakomym kąskiem dla właściwie każdej dzikiej hordy jaka przemierzała pola Ediolonu. Whightland także dysponował swoimi złożami, jednak i one były bardzo niewielkie w porównaniu do potrzeb całego państwa. Dopiero przyłączenie Margoth do państwa rozwiązało problem na dobre, chociaż jego kopalnie, dodatkowo wsparte nową siłą roboczą w postaci ludzi z całej reszty Erydanu pokryły zapotrzebowanie na materiały, Henrietta i tak musiała dokupować wiele elementów dla swej armii, ponieważ najprościej w świecie nie miała wystarczająco wielu rzemieślników, aby wyposażyć swoje króliki. Naturalnie, Monarchia Erydanu trudzi się wszystkimi innymi, typowymi dla siebie zawodami, to jest rybołówstwem, produkcją i naprawą okrętów, państwu nie brakuje jednak rzemieślników, którzy w doskonały sposób radzą sobie z obróbką licznych, często egzotycznych materiałów jakie masowo przewalają się przez państwo. Na szczególne uznanie zasługują tutaj produkowane w Sternstadzie buty, które słynął ze swej wygody i odporności na warunki pogodowe, nawet jeśli nie wyglądają najlepiej. Buty te stały się towarem bardzo pożądanym, zwłaszcza wśród żołnierzy, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że przyjdzie im maszerować kawał drogi na wojnę. Religia Podstawową religią jaka jest wyznawana przez mieszkańców Monarchii Erydanu jest Panteon Dwunastu, którego wyznawcami są właściwie wszyscy obywatele państwa, wliczając w to nawet degeneratów z Faraway oddających cześć bóstwom takim jak Hirin czy Zerbo. Naturalnie przez wzgląd na ukształtowanie rasowe mieszkańców państwa najpopularniejszym bóstwem jakie jest powszechnie wyznawane przez mieszkańców jest Tiara, bogini światła i patronka ludzkości, czczona jednak także przez usagi, które widzą w Henrietcie awatara tejże bogini. Następnym w kolejności jest Niethaft, bóg krasnoludów, czczony jednak nie tylko przez brodaty lud Południowej Marchii, ale także przez ludzi z Margoth, którzy bardziej utożsamiają się z dogmatami tego właśnie bóstwa, niż ze światłem Tiary. Kolejnym bardzo powszechnie czczonym bóstwem jest Shanna, bóstwo opiekujące się zwykłymi istotami nie parającymi się rzemiosłem wojennym, ale starającymi się po prostu względnie spokojnie przeżyć swoje życie. Swoją patronkę widzą w niej rolnicy uprawiający pola przed wszystkimi miastami państwa, kupcy składający jej modły w czasie przeprawy przez szlaki handlowe, a także wszelkiej maści rzemieślnicy niezależnie od zawodu jaki wykonują. Wszystko to sprawia, że Shanna jest jednym z najczęściej czczonych bóstw Erydanu, właściwie modły do niej składane są tak często, że wielu poddaje pod wątpliwość jakoby to Tiara była najpopularniej czczonym bóstwem państwa. Jednym z mniej popularnych bóstw jest natomiast Ereon, czczony głównie przez mieszkańców Sternstadtu. Do rozpowszechnienia się jego kultu w znacznej mierze przyczynił się uniwersytet znajdujący się w mieście połączony z akademią magiczną miasta. Naturalnie uniwersytet i akademia nie mają startu do tego co oferuje Elementaris, mieszkańcy miasta są jednak dumni ze zgromadzonej tam wiedzy i czczą boga, który się takową opiekuje. Kult Henrietty Matka Usagi włożyła wiele wysiłku w to, aby być postrzeganą jako ucieleśnienie bogini Tiary. Właściwie od samych początków swej ekspansji na tereny kontynentu kobieta dbała o swój pijar boskiej wybranki, chociaż formować go zaczęła bardzo niewinnie, jeszcze na wyspach Usagi Shima. Tam właśnie kobieta wybierała najbardziej oddane i posłuszne przedstawicielki swej rasy i uczyniła z nich swoje bezwzględnie poddane swej woli kapłanki, które wpajały wszystkim usagi kult posłuszeństwa wobec kobiety. Indoktrynowane od najmłodszych lat, nawet po uzyskaniu możliwości generowania agresji, usagi wciąż pozostawały bez reszty i fanatycznie oddane swojej pani, wykonując dla niej najbardziej uwłaczające i niegodne czynności. Henrietta trzymała jednak swój kult w zamknięciu i ukryciu, co prawda od samego początku planowała przekucie ludzi w fanatyków swej wiary, nie była jednak pewna kiedy powinna zacząć masową indoktrynację. Po zdobyciu Sternstadtu uformowała w mieście jedynie niewielki, nieznaczący kult, złożony jednak z majętnych i wpływowych osób, które dołączyły do niego bardziej dla rozrywki niż z konieczności. Ludzie ci nie wiedzieli, że dają się poddać praniu mózgu, które później sprawiło, że kiedy nadszedł czas ufundowali znaczną część kampanii propagandowej króliczycy. W żadnej z Marchii kult Henrietty nie rozwijał się zbyt dobrze, przynajmniej do momentu, w którym kobieta nie stanęła do walki z wampirami, gdyż po tym wyczynie kult dokonał prawdziwej eksplozji wiary, we wszystkich marchiach poza południową Henrietta zebrała sobie całe armie fanatycznie posłusznych wyznawców, którzy dołączali do niej ze wszystkich warstw społecznych. Jeszcze przed wyruszeniem do Margoth kobieta miała własne świątynie w Whightlandzie i wszystkich marchiach za wyjątkiem południowej. Bogaci kupcy ze Sternstadtu zadbali natomiast aby wieści o wyczynach kobiety szybko rozeszły się po mieście i okolicach, co także spowodowało wzrost kultu wiary. Henrietta stała się ikoną Monarchii Erydanu i jej oddania Tiarze. Uzbrojona w swoją świętą lance, odziana w srebrny pancerz, w mrowiu swoich żołnierzy wyglądała jak perła na skropionej deszczem plaży, w walce jej ruchy bardziej niż walkę przypominał taniec, przez co także wojownicy widzieli w niej odniesienie do boskiej tancerki. Henrietta władała także magią, głównie światła i ognia, a zaklęcia miotała ze skutecznością, na widok której magom ze Sternstadtu włosy stawały dęba ze zdziwienia i strachu przed jej potęgą. Nie można się kłócić z faktem, że kobieta wiedziała jak zadbać o swój pijar i metodycznie rozwijała go z każdym kolejnym dniem, do tego stopnia, że kiedy przybyła do Margoth jej sługi nie musiały zrobić wiele aby znaleźć nowe nabytki dla kultu kobiety. Siły Zbrojne Monarchia Erydanu, chociaż jest dość uboga jeśli idzie o wachlarz ras jakimi dysponuje, może poszczycić się dość pokaźną elastycznością na polu walki. Na jej siły składają się bowiem mieszkańcy wielu miast o bardzo różnych doktrynach jakie wykorzystują na polu walki, od lekkiej kawalerii mogącej swymi atakami nieustannie nękać przeciwnika i łamać jego morale, przez regularnych piechurów mogących prowadzić długie starcia w silnie uformowanych murach tarcz, a na gromadach kuszników kończąc. Rasy takie jak usagi dodatkowo powiększają wachlarz zastosowań tej armii, uzupełniając braki w wojskach Erydanu i zwiększając ich skuteczność. Rycerstwo Potężne, grube blachy osłaniające praktycznie całe ciało, ciężka kopia, dosiadający opancerzonego konia, szarżujący prosto na wroga bez lęku o to przeciw komu przyjdzie im stanąć, zawsze odniosą zwycięstwo! Te i inne bzdury są dość powszechne wśród gawiedzi Erydanu. W praktyce, rycerstwo Erydanu owszem posiada ciężkie zbroje płytowe, których produkcja kosztuje majątek, a nosiciele takich pancerzy z reguły dedykują praktycznie każdą swoją chwilę na trening walki każdą dostępną bronią jaką posiadają, rycerze ci nie są jednak niezwyciężeni, wbrew pozorom nie szarżują na pałę na przeciwnika i biorą pod uwagę czynniki tak istotne jak na przykład posiadanie przez przeciwnika skutecznej broni do walki dystansowej jak długie łuki, kusze, bądź o zgrozo, magia. Rycerze to najlepsi z najlepszych, profesjonalne machiny do zabijania, w trakcie starcia wręcz faktycznie nie muszą oni brać pod uwagę zbyt wiele, naturalnie tak długo jak na ich drodze nie staje inny rycerz, do tego czasu jednak jednostki te maszerują przez formacje przeciwnika bezbłędnie uderzając w słabe punkty oponenta, zwykle zabijając go jednym uderzeniem którego takowy nawet nie jest w stanie dostrzec. Rycerze muszą jednak w pierwszej kolejności dotrzeć do przeciwnika, a umożliwić im to mają pozostałe formacje. Właściwie najpoważniejszym problemem z jakim musi zmagać się Erydan jest fakt, że rycerzy tego typu nie posiadają zbyt wielu. Wynika to głównie z faktu, że naczelnym wrogiem miast wchodzących w skład Monarchii Erydanu byli głównie orkowie i inne plemiona z Morza Traw, które bazowały na mobilności i które zwykle znikały z pola bitwy, zanim rycerstwo takowe klany dopadło. Jednak nawet ta niewielka grupa rycerstwa jaką posiada Erydan to dość aby wzbudzić strach w sercach wrogów. Kawaleria Tym terminem przyjęło się określać właściwie wszystkie jednostki bojowe Monarchii, które poruszają się na wierzchowcach. W skład kawalerii wchodzą głównie jeźdźcy ze Zjednoczonych Marchii i rzadziej najemnicy ze Sternstadtu. Odziani w lekkie pancerze, najczęściej ograniczone do przeszywanicy, jako głównych narzędzi walki używający lekkich lanc, a za swój główny cel obierają nękanie przeciwnika nieustannymi atakami z flanki. Kawalerzyści nie są rycerstwem, nie nadają się na jednostki przełamania, w każdym razie nie kiedy przychodzi im walczyć z regularnymi formacjami doświadczonych i wytrenowanych przeciwników. Dobrze sprawdzają się przy atakach na tyły oponenta. Równie popularną co lansjerzy, formacją kawalerii są oszczepnicy i łucznicy konni, którzy szczególnie lubują się w podjeżdżaniu blisko wroga, a następnie zasypywania go gradem obiektów latających, które szczególnie zabójczo sprawdzają się na bliskich dystansach. Prędkość z jaką porusza się owa kawaleria, umożliwia jej członkom zbliżenie się do przeciwnika, bez obawy o kontratak z jego strony, nawet jeśli w grę wchodzą salwy łuczników i kuszników, na które zresztą formacje te lubią polować najbardziej. W efekcie sprawia to, że jedyną skuteczną kontrą na tego typu armie jest albo własna kawaleria, albo magia. Piechota Złożona z przedstawicieli właściwie każdego miasta, w jej skład wchodzą regularne wojska Zjednoczonych Marchii, większość grup najemników ze Sternstadtu, żołnierze z Whightland nie będący rycerzami tego miasta, a nawet zwykli ludzie z Faraway i nieliczni nieludzie, tacy jak na przykład orkowie. Wszystko to tworzy potężne masy zbitej piechoty, najczęściej okrytej przeszywanicami i zakładanymi na nie kolczugami, dodatkowo wzmacnianymi elementami płytowymi, zwykłego szeregowca zdecydowanie nie stać jednak na pełną zbroje płytową, jaką nosi rycerstwo. Tylko dowódcy i nawet w tym wypadku bardzo nieliczni, mogą sobie pozwolić na bardziej zaawansowane wyposażenie takie jak brygantyna. W większości wyposażeni w tarcze normandzkie, włócznie i miecze, swoją siłę zawdzięczają głównie swym liczbom. Tworząc szczelne mury tarcz i chorągwi maszerujących ramię przy ramieniu, wojska te powoli i metodycznie ścierają się z kolejnymi przeciwnikami starając się ich wyeliminować. Ściany włóczni i pik jakie tworzą te wojska są także względnie skuteczną kontrą na szarże kawalerii przeciwnika, chociaż należy tutaj zauważyć, że skuteczne powstrzymanie szarży kawalerii na tego typu formacje, wymaga poświęcenia naprawdę potężnego morale armii i świadomości, że w wypadku uderzenia przynajmniej pierwsze trzy linie jednostki jaka przyjmuje na siebie atak, są właściwie martwe. Strzelcy Podobnie jak piechota tak i w tym wypadku główną siła są ludzie rekrutowani z właściwie wszystkich miast Monarchii Erydanu. Z reguły formacje strzeleckie stanowią kusznicy, co wynika głównie ze względu na łatwość operowania ową bronią, jej skuteczność i stosunkowo niewielką cenę produkcji. Liczne chorągwie strzelców mogą siać prawdziwie spustoszenie na polu bitwy, rzecz jasna jeśli są odpowiednio osłaniane przez atakami wściekle szarżującej na ich formacje kawalerii. Rzadziej strzelców stanowią łucznicy, których niewielka liczba wynika zarówno z konieczności długiego treningu jak i problemów z pozyskaniem materiałów na same łuki, na terenie Erydanu rośnie raczej niewiele cisów, z których można zrobić porządne łuki, a kiedy już takie drzewo się znajdzie, łuki zwykle oddaje się elfom z Faraway, gdyż one najlepiej radzą sobie z operowaniem nimi. Na polu bitwy strzelcy mają bardzo proste zadanie, powstrzymywać ciężką jazdę i właściwie każdą inną jazdę przeciwnika od ataku na maszerujące linie wojska Erydanu. Nawet jeśli strzelcy ci nie poradzą sobie z przebiciem pancerza rycerstwa nieprzyjaciela, nadal mogą pozbawić go jego wierzchowca, który zwykle jest nieopancerzony, a co za tym idzie bardzo narażony na ostrzał. Naturalnie formacja ta sprawdza się także w trakcie spotkania się dwóch murów tarcz, kiedy kryjąc się za swymi jednostkami, prowadzi ostrzał nieprzyjaciela, wówczas jednak musi się liczyć z faktem, że nieprzyjaciel z pewnością odpowie na atak. Rycerze z Whightlandu W odróżnieniu od zwykłego rycerstwa jakie pochodzi ze Sternstadtu czy Zjednoczonych Marchii, ci rycerze noszą znacznie bardziej rozbudowane, cięższe nawet od zwykłych pancerze płytowe, bardzo charakterystyczne przez wzgląd na potężnie rozbudowane naramienniki ich zbroi. Co więcej, na polu walki wojownicy ci korzystają głównie z potężnych, chciałoby się rzec groteskowo wielkich broni, zdolnych do rozbicia nawet pełnej zbroi płytowej w trakcie uderzenia. Naturalnie taka broń samą siłą swojego uderzenia jest już w stanie pozbawić kogoś życia energią jaką przekazuje, a kiedy na przykład topór rycerza Whightlandu trafi w nieosłonięty, lub słabo osłonięty pancerzem cel, na pewno odrąbie trafioną część ciała. Jak łatwo się domyślić rycerze z Whightlandu nie są zwykłym rycerstwem jakie bierze udział w walkach. Ci wojownicy, szkoleni do walki z wampirami zostali także nauczeni władania magią, w zakresie zwiększania swej siły, szybkości i wytrzymałości fizycznej ciała, aby znieść ciężar broni i pancerzy jakich używają, bez obawy o zerwanie sobie ścięgien lub wyrządzenie innej, poważnej krzywdy. Rycerze ci są także kształceni w posługiwaniu się magią światła, skuteczną zwłaszcza w trakcie walki z nieumarłymi i magami krwi, co naturalnie wynika z faktu, że ci wojownicy przez całe pokolenia zmagali się z wampirami, korzystającymi z tych właśnie mocy. Na polu bitwy rycerze ci mogą pełnić najróżniejsze role. Ich morale sprawia, że mogą bez trudu trzymać linie przed szarżą kawalerii a siła fizyczna pozwala im na używanie włóczni znacznie potężniejszych niż kopie i lance kawalerii, ich topory, maczugi i miecze sprawiają, że mogą oni spokojnie działać jako jednostki przełamania formacji nieprzyjaciela, a jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, mogą oni nawet kontrować moce wrogich magów, o ile ci bazują na magii mroku. Rycerze ci mają jednak dwa potężne mankamenty. Po pierwsze jest ich bardzo mało, gdyż pochodzą z tylko jednego miasta i przechodzą bardzo rygorystyczną selekcje. Po drugie, ci wojownicy walczyli głównie na bagnach, gdzie kawaleria jest praktycznie bezużyteczna, podobnie zresztą jak w czasie oblężeń twierdz takich jak wampirzy dwór. W rezultacie wojownicy ci nie mają wierzchowców dostosowanych do ich potrzeb, a co za tym idzie są zmuszeni do walki pieszo. Nadal pozostają jednak śmiertelnym zagrożeniem, który zlekceważyłby tylko kompletny głupiec. Landsknechtci ze Sternstadtu Te grupy nieustraszonych i niezłomnych najemników uzbrojonych we wszelkiej maści halabardy i inne śmiertelnie groźne bronie, najbardziej jednak słynący ze swych potężnych zweihanderów i flambergów. Ci żądni złota ponad wszystko inne, nieustraszeni wojownicy pełnią głównie role oddziałów przełamania. Zakuci w swe płytowe opancerzenie, gdzie najlepiej umocniony jest tors, bez lęku rzucają się w sam środek formacji pikinierów przeciwnika i z użyciem swych ostrzy rozbijają jego formacje. Następnie w powstałe wyrwy rzuca się zwykła piechota Erydanu aby dopełnić dzieła zniszczenia na formacji nieprzyjaciela. Landsknechtci ze względu na swoją przydatność są bardzo dobrze opłacaną siłą, przez co w ich szeregi zaciągnęło się wielu nieludzi z Faraway. Były to głównie minotaury, rzadziej wyrośnięci orkowie i ściągane przez nich trolle. Wszystkie te nieludzkie jednostki, jeśli odpowiednio opancerzone i uzbrojone znacząco podnosiły potencjał bojowy grupy, do jakiej jednostki te należały, nic więc dziwnego, że minotaury i orkowie natychmiast otrzymały porządne pancerze i broń, trollom natomiast zapewniono osłonę głów, kolan i łokci, miejsc najbardziej narażonych na cięcia, których trafienie mogło obalić bestie praktycznie eliminując ją z walki. Złożona z ludzi i nieludzi formacja Landhnechtów rzucająca się w szeregi nieprzyjaciela dla wielu jest widokiem romantycznym, zainteresowani po obu stronach jasno stwierdzają jednak, że jest to straceńcza i szaleńcza służba, która może szybko zmienić się w krwawy horror, zarówno dla atakowanych jak i atakujących, jeśli wróg wie jak zachować się na polu bitwy. Usagi Z powodu braku potężnej kawalerii i sił poruszających się konno w ogóle, Henrietta musiała sprawić, aby wierne jej króliki pełniły rolę oddziałów szokowych i grup przełamania w trakcie walki z wrogiem. W tym celu musiała zorganizować odpowiedni program szkoleniowy, nauczyć swoje córki jak zachowywać się na polu bitwy i w ogóle wyjaśnić jakich rezultatów się od nich oczekuje. Naturalnie usagi nie miały problemu ze zrozumieniem swojej roli na polu walki, gorzej już było z wykonaniem zadania. Króliczyce są urodzonymi sprinterkami, mogą poruszać się z prędkością wierzchowca w pełnym galopie, nie ma jednak co liczyć na to, że będzie to bieg długodystansowy. Nawet odpowiednio wyszkolone, usagi, aby nie być armią jednorazową, swój szalony bieg musiały zaczynać kilkaset metrów przed przeciwnikiem, aby dokonać ataku i zbiec, zanim wróg wystrzela króliki ze swych łuków i kusz. Henrietcie ostatecznie udało się osiągnąć efekt, chociaż kosztowało ją to znacznie więcej środków niż zakładała. Prosta taktyka usagi na zwycięstwo w walce wygląda następująco, króliki podchodzą do przeciwnika najbliżej jak to tylko możliwe, zwykle jest to niewiele ponad sto metrów, następnie uzbrojone w odpowiednio długie lance, króliki zaczynają szarże na przeciwnika, ich bronie zwykle są nieco dłuższe niż te przeciwnika, ale nawet jeśli jest inaczej usagi mają na to odpowiedź. Kiedy są już zaledwie kilkanaście metrów przed linią nieprzyjaciela, kobiety dokonują skoku. Ich skoczne stawy działają jak potężne sprężyny, które miotają usagi w przeciwnika z ogromną prędkością. Dodatkowo kobiety skaczą na różne wysokości i wbijają się w przeciwnika pod różnymi kątami, co praktycznie uniemożliwia obronę przed nimi. Uderzenie to jest porównywalne do zderzenia się z ciężką kawalerią, a kobiety muszą nosić specjalne rękawice ochronne nasączone dodatkowo substancją dodającą poślizgu, gdyż w przeciwnym razie przy uderzeniu wyłamałyby sobie kości ze stawów. Po udanym ataku usagi robią w tył zwrot i pierzchną przed przeciwnikiem najszybciej jak tylko potrafią. Usagi mogą być uzbrojone także w łuki refleksyjne i z ich użyciem nękać nieprzyjaciela poprzez oddawanie do niego salw z bliskiej odległości i ucieczkę, co skutecznie demoralizuje morale i najprościej w świecie denerwuje oponentów. Czarodzieje Henrietta nie łudziła się nawet przez moment, szła na wojnę z elfami, na dodatek elfami z Elementaris, które pokonały w walce demoniczne hordy. Magowie ze Sternstadtu mogli uważać swe zdolności za przydatne, ale w praktyce nie mieli szans w boju z Archontami Cesarstwa Norikiańskiego. Aby nie dopuścić do totalnej anihilacji swoich sił przez magie, co z pewnością by nastąpiło w razie konfliktu z elfami, kobieta nakazała magom skupienie całego swojego wysiłku na magii obronnej. Nie obchodziło jej za jak potężnych uważają się magowie, mieli się jej słuchać, a ona nakazywała im nauczyć się przede wszystkim obrony. Kobieta szkoliła także kapłanki usagi, które miały maszerować do walki wraz ze zwykłymi jednostkami i osłaniać je przed gradem strzał lub zaklęć nieprzyjaciela. Kapłanki te mogły pełnić także role sanitariuszek, co było bardzo potrzebne w nadchodzącym konflikcie. Logistyka Erydanu Na terenie swojego państwa, Henrietta nie musiała sie obawiać o stabilność dostaw wszelkiej maści materiałów. Dobrze rozwinięte szlaki handlowe były równie skuteczne dla kupców, chcących przewieźć swoje towary z jednego końca Erydanu na drugi, co dla armii usagi, chcącej przeprawić swoją armie z jednego puntku do drugiego lub po prostu przesłać odpowiednie zapasy jak żywność czy sprzęt. Henrietta upewniła się jednak, że jej armia nie będzie miała problemów z maszerowaniem przez terytorium państwa, dlatego też, ku wielkiej uciesze kupców, zorganizowała budowę dróg w całej Monarchii. Polne ścieżki definiowane przez koleiny utworzone przez kolejne wozy jakie pokonywały dany fragment traktu, powoli i skutecznie były zastępowane kolejnymi kamiennymi, dobrze wykonanymi drogami, które dla odmiany nie groziły rozwaleniem sobie koła wozu na przypadkowym głazie sterczącym z pola, a utworzone na drogach solidne mosty umożliwiły pokonywanie rzek na terenie państwa niezależnie od pory roku, co ponownie pozytywnie wpłynęło na handel, tym samym dostarczając kolejnych środków, na kolejne przedsięwzięcia. Problemem było jednak transportowanie towarów poza tereny państwa, tutaj jednak odpowiedź znaleźli kupcy ze Sternstadtu, którzy udostepnili usagi swoje tabory, to jest potężne zagony wozów, na których kobieta mogła spokojnie przewozić całe masy towarów i sprzętu. Naturalnie nieco to kobiete kosztowało, jednak całkowicie rozwiązało problem przewożenia towarów dla olbrzymiej ilości wojska jaką zgromadziła, olbrzymiej przynajmniej z perspektywy Fiary.Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures